Droplets of the heart :SasuSaku:
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: Sakura is out to find the Daywalker's heir, but is that really what will make her happy?
1. Chapter 1

Droplets of the heart part 1

Warning: Nothing yet  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>©Ninehundredtwo & Mashashi Kishimoto  
>Dedicated to ~SasuSakulovergirl <p>

For centuries the inhabitants of Hawthorn Woods had been sacrificing people to "them." The ceremony was rather extravagant, for village definitions. Tonight was one of those nights. The chosen ones were gathered at the city square. Men, women, children and even babies; no one was spared. But oddly enough, this time the women were in the majority. They were very tensed, as they scanned the sky for an impending attack. After all, it had been quite a few years since the last sacrifices had been made. All morning, villagers had been putting up small oil lamps and flower ornaments to please us. (They did have electricity, to some extent)We had waited in the shadows, men who were helping women always repulsed Erin, but she still enjoyed watching children play around. I, on the other hand, was looking for the heir.

Every so often some of our kind would set out to find them, heirs of the daywalkers. Amongst us, they were the legends. Then again, this was a little bit too much for us. We fed relatively regularly now. 'This is quite the buffet, isn't it?' Erin said after having poked my side. 'Sure is' I replied, watching the woman next to me lick her lips at the sight of that much willing fresh meat. From where she was sitting Sakura guessed that it was probably afternoon by now. The men seemed relatively uneasy, trying to stand in front of their women. If we wanted to, we could jump over or just break their necks. Either they underestimated us, or they were just plain stupid. Erin snorted.

Was there some sort of holiday in order for there to be this many sacrifices? Erin appeared behind me, as she patted my back 'Aren't they just.. mouthwatering?' She noted. Not exactly, I had eaten quite recently. There seemed to be a woman at the back who was desperately trying to protect her son. The boy seemed not older than seventeen, and he was obviously feeling embarrassed because of his mother. Other villagers did not pay any mind to it, as if they had agreed on not looking in that general direction, if anything; they tried to close them in. Either way, it had piqued my interest. The villagers up front looked most terrified, scanning the sky every few seconds. Little did they know, that we were hiding in the undergrowth not that far from them. 

Hawthorn did not have many street lights, but there were a few close to where the villagers were standing, it wasn't until a few seconds after Erin had emerged from her own bush, that a woman started to yell. It was over in seconds. Erin grabbed her and dragged her back to the mountain path. I couldn't blame her, her last meal had been somewhere last week. No one could see it though, the undead needed a lot more to change appearance. She bent forwards, her shoulder-length red hair reflected once more in the city lights. I sighed, opting for the boy for real now. I wasn't that hungry, and it'd be good to save myself a midnight snack. The idea gave me a weird feeling in my stomach. The villagers grew more uneasy after this first attack. I appeared behind the boy, his mother's eyes widened in shock, as I flashed my brilliant white canines, before taking her son with me. Erin had crawled over some of the rocks we had been kicking earlier. The traces of the woman she had just assassinated were nearly evaporated. She motioned for me to come closer. I decided to make it a race. She made it to the cave before I did, as I was carrying the boy. 'Remember what Dara told us' Erin added. The boy froze, hearing these words apparently rang a bell. Erin got annoyed and slapped him across the face. This wasn't like other times. The last time we came to Hawthorn, Erin had shut off the electrical lights, making sure there was total chaos, including dogs breaking loose to protect their owners, the raven-haired boy had been there too; she remembered it well now. He had been the one who had dragged his mother back to their house as she seemed nearly shell-shocked. His arms hadn't been covered in these white bandages he wore now. Had he been hoping to take us on? Sakura did what she had been told earlier, and bit the boy's finger as she walked up the stony slope. It wouldn't be far until the cave from here.

His blood smelled different from anything she had smelled before, but she wouldn't dare to taste it. Permission was the keyword. The smell was making her sick, like she was about to vomit. She would have to wait until daybreak to see the color of his blood. She grabbed him even tighter, feeling his heart beat evenly in his chest. He had given up on trying to hit her, or to run away for now. Sakura walked into the cave, watching Erin carefully. 'It's a boy' she noted. 'I'm not sure whether we should keep him' Sakura said, peeling some loose skin off.

'You know how I think about men' Erin replied. 'He could be the one-' we were able to talk freely now. The villagers never knew where we made our home base, so they even gave up on trying to hunt us. It did take them a few centuries to give up on finding us, but now we could come and go in peace. The boy stirred in her arms, his eyes still closed as he tried to grab for something in his pants. He mumbled something in an angry tone, as he turned around against the stone she had put him in front of. The cave wasn't particulary big, but it could hold two to three people for a few days at max. Erin and I wanted to stay for two weeks, extending the ritual every night. But if I had hit gold on the first night, we could head back to the city without any regrets.

The ground showed some cracks and water and moss flourished freely, Sakura and Erin could not care less. But now that they had a relatively human companion, they might have to move earlier than they had anticipated. Erin could not have been more uncaring. She sat, cross-legged on a rock; her eyes intent on a small screen. 'What game is it?' Sakura asked. Erin just replied with a 'Hn' after a few seconds, Erin died. 'I don't know. I stole it from this lame kid, before having lunch' she said, finally capable of talking. 'Why did you take this one home?' Erin asked, jerking her thumb in his general direction. 'I think I might have found the cure to our nightly escapades,' Sakura said, flashing her teeth at the other woman. 'I'm not completely sure about it though, his blood smells like eau du vomit. So I'm keeping him here for observation. Bothers you or what?' Erin batted her eyelashes at me. 'Well.. you have brought home a mighty fine example of a man. Kudos to you. I am going to agree to this, as long as he is going to be tired and I can game in peace.'

Sakura rested herself back against one of the rocks, the moss didn't bother her that much. It wasn't like her male companion would care for how they looked anyways. She crossed her arms and faced down, being bored now; obviously regretting not having stolen a book or something else to pass the time with. The boy stirred in his sleep, putting an arm around the rock. His hand slid down slowly due to the moss. He moaned and Erin let out an irritated noise. 'Does this boy have a shut off button?' she whispered, eyeing Sakura for a second. 'Not yet, I suppose' she replied. Sakura waited for Erin to be completely engrossed in her game before moving on to the boy. She sat down next to him, feeling his heart beat reminded her of the time when she could feel her own heart beating. There were only two ways of having it beat again, and neither of them was achievable at this time. He smelled different from other humans, now that he was released from the group, she noticed a lot more about him. He wasn't a boy anymore, but due to the way his mother had been all over him it was easier for them to see him as one. Sakura went out to the back of the cave and pulled out some chains. She tied him tightly against the rock, utilizing some of the hooks she had hammered into it before they went out to hunt.

For some reason, the blood I had smelled earlier was starting to make me hungrier than I'd anticipated at this hour. I didn't want to eat today. If he was the heir we had been waiting for, there would be no end to the possibilities; they could change him, he could change them. Sakura could hardly contain her excitement. If only they'd known which bloodline they had been from, this could have saved them decades of work. He had woken up and rubbed the sand from his eyes, rattling the chains loudly. For some reason he looked up at Sakura and smirked, his black eyes reflected some water in his eyes, giving it a sparkle. Somewhere within Sakura, her stomach made a little flip. Erin had briefly put her game down, as it was still running; just to look at him. 'So, snack. What's your name?' he looked up at her and managed to spit right onto her hand as she was about to grab the console again.

Erin clenched her fist, but remained her composure. 'Feisty, aren't we?' she threw a wet cloth at him, slapping him across the face again. 'Enjoy your dinner' He eyed her with suspicion, trying to find out whether she was joking or serious. 'What are you people?' he seemed scared, if only for a minute. 'Correction. We're not human either. Scared much?' Erin said. 'Erin!,' Sakura yelled.

'He's not supposed to know-' Sakura tried, as Erin was clearly enjoying the conversation for now.

'Oh, like he's going to tell anybody' she retorted, flicking her hair back.  
>'So how old are you anyways?' the boy asked, trying to provoke her even further.<br>'Why would I have to answer to a kid like you?,' She asked, returning her attention to the game.

'All right! Bonus stage!' Erin said, her face lighting up in enjoyment. After she died again, she gave him one last advice. 'If you have to know per sé, ask your mistress then'

This really wasn't going to work due to Erin's Russian heritage, she had been taught to either ignore boys, or use them as a doormat. Since he had spat at her, the latter it was going to be. She didn't change her first impression often anyways. 'He annoys me' she stated. 'We're still keeping him, sugar' That's when Erin slid off her rock and disappeared into the darkness. Sakura supposed that she needed some time on her own as the night passed rather uneventful. She felt bad for the boy, assuming that he chains hurt. Sakura waited for Erin to return and went back to the village at around 3 am. Hawthorn had returned to its former peaceful state, testing Sakura even more not to take an easy prey with her on the way out. The stars shone down on her with an unneeded extra light. After a while she managed to make it to the football field behind the village, at the foot of the mountain. She broke in and started gathering supplies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Droplets of the heart part 2

Warning: Nothing yet  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>©Ninehundredtwo & Mashashi Kishimoto  
>Dedicated to ~SasuSakulovergirl <p>

She wasn't picky with the things that she did find. Sakura checked herself in the mirror of the boy's dressing room, prior to heading out to get the boy a toothbrush and some clean clothes from the lost & found department. They never slept anyways, this took no effort at all; she was even happy that she had something to do tonight. Most of their nights were spent playing board games, card games, war games. Just thinking about it made her bored. Erin was still probably playing that stupid game she found. Whenever she ended up like this, there was no talking to her.

Dara would probably show up with the news from the city either today or tomorrow, this didn't quite please Sakura. The boy would probably be less inclined to listen to them if she did show up. As she got back, the drizzle bothered her, usually she didn't care about how her hair looked, but this boy was starting to make her feel self-conscious. After a while she decided she was hungry, she left Erin and the boy in the cave and killed the first hiker she met, not caring about age for once. Her train of thought was simple, focusing on the task at hand would be easier if she wasn't as hungry.

I returned to something rather unusual, our object of abduction was walking around without chains. He glanced at me briefly, and then eyed Erin suspiciously 'Good to see you're up' I held out my hand for him, 'I believe we were a little too excited yesterday. My name is Sakura, and the other girl is named Erin' Naturally, Erin just waved her hand in his general direction, and went on with gaming. 'Hi, how did you untie yourself?' Erin noted, not even bothering to look up. 'I am very crafty with a nail file, so I filed myself out. Basic skill' he said, his voice raising a little in what seemed to be pride. Stupid, stupid us, we didn't quite seen this possibility, then again. Nothing beat Erin's barrier unless it was something with equal or greater power. No worries there. He had probably tried to break out and entertained Erin in the meantime. There was no way in hell she wouldn't have noticed.

'I got you a toothbrush and some clothes, you better be happy.' Sakura said, slightly irked now. 'I am,' he said, feigning innocence. 'I honestly thought you guys were going to kill me'  
>'We are if you don't cut the attitude' Erin said, smiling deviously. He should be very careful, Sakura thought. Erin gets really annoyed when her games run out of battery. 'So when are you going to introduce yourself to us?'Erin asked, flashing her brilliant white canines at him. If he knew what was good for him, he'd better answer. He sat down and crossed his legs. 'It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, are you now going to stop bothering me?' , 'We'll stop bothering you when we feel like it. But for now, I suggest you listen until we decide whether we are going to end you' He flinched a little but still crossed his arms at us, looking up as if he was in control of the situation. He looked so adorable 'I suppose we're going to step out for a bit so you can change.' Sakura said, trying to give Erin a time-out. Erin and I started playing tag, but we could still hear him 'So.. you guys told me earlier, that you're not human. What does that mean?' Erin wasn't quite sure whether to answer, answering would give away her position, and he would find out in the near future.<p>

Sakura had climbed the highest tree she could find, staying clear of Erin's arms. If she was in range she would tackle Sakura and catch her before she hit the ground. That was her strategy. Both of us were purposefully ignoring him, even though his voice was loud and clear to us. 'You have to put up the barrier again' Sakura whispered. Erin smiled and sat down on a rock in clear view of the cave entrance. 'Watch and learn' Sasuke tried to casually stroll outside, but as soon as he hit the cave entrance his head seemed as if it had been slammed into something. 'DAMNIT!,' he yelled 'that hurt!'

'We know' Erin answered calmly. He made another attempt, this time with his hands. The barrier emitted a blue spark at any kind of contact that was made, and he flinched backwards. Erin and I had a hard time not laughing. Sakura got bored and went back in the direction of the cage again, after having removed some leaves and small branches. 'Why are you trying to escape, I can understand your surprise after the first time, but the other times can be classified as potential breakouts' Her expression was cold, this was apparently enough to scare the boy. He looked up at her with pain in his eyes 'You look exactly like my mother when you talk to me like that' he replied, smiling now.

Erin let down the barrier for a brief second so that Sakura could get in. 'How come you-' Sakura just smiled 'Magical powers, I'm telling you' she said, winking now. He looked like a fashion victim, with his red checkered shirt and ¾ cut off khaki pants. 'What?' he asked, obviously annoyed. 'Nothing. You just look.. funny' Sasuke leaned back against the cold cave walls, 'So do you guys do this often? Keeping people alive and such?' he tugged a bit at his shirt, obviously not comforted. Sakura smiled and flicked her hair back 'To be honest, I think you're our .. second attempt. I heard about there being a first attempt a while back.' He looked a little interested 'I suppose.. that one didn't end well?' Erin came in too, eyeing Sakura with an understanding look. 'We have to have your permission' Erin smiled, as Sakura asked herself why she had been explaining some of the things that were of no real importance. 'And that is why I am still alive?' Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow. 'If you put it like that.. I think it's that indeed.' Erin said, licking her lips. Sakura giggled 'You're sort of .. funny, you know that? Other people would have freaked out at the "these girls aren't human" but you seem to be taking all of this pretty well'

He slumped against the wall and glanced at the two girls 'My grandmother said.. it skips.. a generation,' he said, choosing his words carefully. 'So I sort of had it coming. I suppose. You aren't so bad' he said, smiling a little. 'Thanks' they replied in unison. He toyed with the apple a little bit, any other person would have gotten annoyed, but his liveliness intrigued both of them. The awkwardness carried on for a little bit more; until it started to drizzle outside. Sakura leant in against the wall, as her male companion had been doing. She tuned everything else out and focused on single drops. She enjoyed the rain, it was a good way to use her enhanced eyesight to make something this boring interesting. The wind picked up and blew some of the drops against the barrier. For convenience's sake, Erin shut it off so the drops could freely enter the cave. Sasuke didn't notice, instead he watched Sakura 'The rain seems to interest you' he noted. Erin just smiled as Sakura ignored him instead and eyed the rain as if she was five years old.

In the meantime, Erin had already gone out and killed something. Sakura could see her triumphant face as she was covered in blood. Her hair was a bloody mess, dripping with the liquid. Fifty percent of her face had been painted red, as had her arms been. She looked like a character straight out of a horror movie. Her hair clung to her clothes, as the rain tried to wash it off. Erin smiled, her teeth crimson reflected in the raindrops. In more hungry times, Sakura would have made an honest attempt to lick the food off her companion's hands, right now it seemed inappropriate. Erin knew this damn well. Sasuke was instead pacing back and forth as if he was a polar bear in captivity. 'You won't get me hungry that easily, just because you don't like him' Sakura thought, as she watched Erin lick the blood off her hands. She was hiding behind a tree, but Sakura knew what it meant. The red head then sat down on a rock in plain sight. The blood trickled down her t-shirt, blending in with the colors. Erin had forgotten about the rain since she slid down the rock to land with a soft thud that only Sakura could hear.

Erin hit the rock in revenge, splitting it in two by just using brute force. Sakura smiled as Erin let out an annoyed moan, grabbing Sasuke's interest. He just stood there, watching Erin wide-eyed. 'You stupid ass rock!' Erin yelled. 'And thank you' Sakura replied dryly. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the boy laugh for the first time. Erin lifted the barrier by the mere holding up of her finger as she marched inside. 'Sakura! Get me a towel!' The pink-haired woman complied and sat down next to Erin. The droplets left her hair at a rapid speed, leaving Sasuke to wonder why the towel was needed in the first place. 'Women' he muttered. 'Hey, intruder,' Erin said, smiling. 'we leave tonight'. Sasuke seemed put off a little at the prospect of having to leave this oh so comfortable cave. 'Do you really hate it that much here Erin-chaan~' Sakura retorted. 'Yes,' she said, crossing her arms. 'We are going to the-' she quickly held her hand over her mouth not to tell him. 'Woops.' She muttered. 'Yeah, whoops' Sakura said. Erin yawned, pretending to be really sleepy 'Which brings me to my next point', Sasuke said. 'Do you guys even sleep?'


	3. Chapter 3

Droplets of the heart part 3

Warning: Nothing yet  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>©Ninehundredtwo & Mashashi Kishimoto  
>Dedicated to ~SasuSakulovergirl<p>

Ola everyone, sorry for not uploading any sooner, but this story still needs a lot of development which I am thinking about. If you have any ideas, please do tell :D

The two girls looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Sakura tried to hide it by putting her hand in front of her mouth, but Erin quickly removed it causing her to blush slightly. 'No, we don't' Erin replied, trying to keep a straight face. 'Why even try and waste time on doing something that boring?' Sakura added. Sasuke looped his thumbs through his khaki shorts and looked down. 'W-well.. it regenerates you and makes you look, presentable?' he replied softly. He felt himself chewing his under lip, but did not much to stop this behavior. Erin observed the boy carefully, before elbowing Sakura in her stomach 'Hey, if I didn't suspect this boy of carrying weapons, I might have cuddled him just now.' Sakura looked wary of her partner, she rubbed her stomach a little bit and replied in a high pitched tone 'Noway, you and cuddling men? ' then she laughed 'We regenerate all the time' they replied in unison.

'O-oh.. I guess that makes sense' he said, looking at Erin's behind. She had bent over to find something that resembled a silver cell phone, but he wasn't too sure. 'Anyways, you'll see. I suppose' Sakura said, smiling. She was really trying to be nice to this boy. He had to stay alive, until they got what they wanted. Anything else was pretty much irrelevant. Even though they didn't look related, it still got Sasuke to wonder. They interacted like siblings, did this mean that there were a lot of them? Were they all female? And furthermore, did they even interact the same way, or did they more .. human, like these two? He had seen Erin's display of power, but there was something about the other one that made him think she didn't have or use her extra powers. Sakura was on her guard, because she knew that whatever power she would use, would send the boy running in the opposite direction. Inside she sighed, this assignment wasn't something she had taken up voluntarily. But when the Youhei (Queen) ordered you to do something. You had to, without question; or else the consequences would kill you in the process anyways.

Anyways, it didn't really matter whenever Sakura was special or not anyways. Erin was scary enough for both of them as it was, Sasuke decided. 'So what are you thinking about? Your forehead is all wrinkly for someone this young' Sasuke now toyed with the idea of asking her age; but voted against it in the end. 'No- it's nothing' he replied in a neutral tone. 'That's an awful lot of wrinkles for just a simple no, you know that right?,' Sakura said. 'You know you can tell me right?' she said, her emerald eyes now trying to make contact with his own. 'Yeah, tell auntie Sakura' Erin sneered, obviously not amused. 'Erin! What happened to cuddling him?' The other woman just shrugged 'Change of heart, Sakura' she said, sticking her tongue out. 'This slave is driving me nuts!' Erin then added. 'I know' Sakura said, patting Erin's back. Sasuke just stood there, silently. He had found a part of the cave he could lean on without hurting himself and he was now gladly using it.

'But it'll be alright,' Erin decided in a melodramatic tone, with her hand pressed against her forehead in despair. 'If only we slept!' –we could make time pass sooner- Sakura added silently. Erin smiled at her and pulled her partner into a tight hug. 'So glad this will be over soon' she whispered, yet loud enough for Sasuke to pick up on that too. The boy picked up a lot of objects, (mainly rocks) he could find and sat down after having counted them. Erin and Sakura were now sitting closely next to each other, studying each other's nails while whispering softly. Out of boredom Sasuke decided to throw the objects at the barrier to see how the blue light would bounce them back in various directions. The sound of the stones falling was the only thing that kept him awake, as the women seemed to have completely forgotten about him being there in the first place.

Erin and Sakura were basically just killing time until dusk, that was when they got up and made sure he ate at least an apple before they left. Sakura looked at Erin as she thought about what could happen. They were severely outnumbered at this time. If Hawthorn had sent out a search party the villagers might find him and take him back, but at this time of day their eyesight would be way less, just because they were human. After all, the chances were high that he had told some of the other villagers about his fate, even though no one would have wanted to trade places with this rock-throwing boy. I_Alive and bored to death/I _She added silently_._ The contradiction was funny though.

Erin went ahead, obviously annoyed at Sakura's slow pace, then again; she had to use some of her stamina to carry the boy on her back as they walked. His arms were loosely draped over her shoulders, as his feet barely touched the ground. Sakura ground her teeth together and decided not to use her power for a change. This made her companion annoyed, but luckily she understood why Sakura was pushing herself this much. After all, there were multiple ways their bodies could train. They crossed various villages, the villagers didn't seem suspicious as it seemed like they were escorting a drunk boy home. Erin was up front, trying to suppress the urge to either kick him, draw something on his face or just eat him as her hunger seemed to surface again as time passed. Sakura had been the mastermind to make sure she spiked his apple before he had eaten it, but right now she was hoping that at least Dara would be on time before the serum lost its effect. They made it to the meeting point, but there was no sign of Dara whatsoever. Erin cursed loudly and tore off some of the grass growing at the side of the road. She made it into a whistle just to kill time. Sakura just sat and listened to a song she remembered from her old village; Erin was kind enough to play it for her without request. In a way, it made her smile as the situation was just inappropriate. This song was used as the victory march, even though there was nothing to celebrate as of yet.

Sakura sat down, momentarily prying off his arms so she could get rid of the annoying itch on her back. The only reason Sakura had carried him was because Erin "wasn't going to carry that." They still had to escort him here so there had been no other choice. Her shoulders felt sore, but she could feel the tissue was already close to having fixed itself. All this boy had to do was approve, make his body the provider of the sweet nectar they all desired and they could be happy. He wasn't going to cooperate. That was for sure. Finally they headlights of the grey Ford Mustang blinded them momentarily. They let out a sigh of relief as they heard Dara's voice from the driver's seat. She didn't bother to come out, but it was all right considering the time schedule they were on at this time.

'Sorry girls.. I was caught up in.. something' she flicked her half-long red hair back over the seat as she adjusted the rearview mirror. Erin had picked up the boy, having a smile from ear to ear plastered on her face 'Trunk it is' she said, more cheerful than she had sounded ever since she had laid eyes on him. 'Repulsive monster' she muttered. 'Yearh.. about that . I don't think that the Youhei will appreciate it if you bring her damaged goods. Dear.' Dara pleaded, Erin just shrugged. 'You keep him then.' Sakura grunted as she had the boy pushed onto her. He smelled nice though, so she decided to let it slide as she got into the back whilst carrying him like an infant. The car smelled like the forest, which was odd, but yet also slightly refreshing. Erin sat back and inhaled deep 'Ahh.. Cinnamon and lavender and..' she stretched and let out a moan. 'It feels to much better than the bloody rocks.'

Dara checked her make-up in the driver's mirror and started the car once more. 'Luckily this won't be long. Who's up for some music?' Sakura mentally sighed. Here we go again. The pink-haired girl relaxed as the street lights reflected in her emerald eyes. Tonight there would be heating and a warm bed waiting for her, what more could they want? The fact that they were not living anymore didn't mean that they had gone wild and became unsophisticated. 'So what's the news?' Erin asked, obviously interested now. She had wedged her head between the two driver's seats in hope of an answer. Dara smiled and flicked her forehead with her forefinger whilst driving 'Pinocchio, wasn't it? The boy that wanted to know too much? ' Erin rubbed her forehead and shot Sakura a warning glance in case she might've tried to laugh. She wisely held her mouth shut and focused on the boy, grabbing strands of his hair and letting her hands run through it whilst he was unconscious.

To Erin she seemed calm, loving, even. 'All part of the plan' Sakura mouthed. Yeah right. Sasuke supported his head with his hand as he felt Sakura's hands go through his hair. He had woken up a few minutes ago, but none of them seemed to care so he played dead instead. Right now she carefully caressed the side of his face, it tickled a little bit. Dara turned up the music 'What ever happened to good music?' she asked out loud. 'You're not going to get all melodramatic about the 90's again now are you?' Erin complained. She opened the window and let the music fill the cold evening air. The hairs on Sasuke's arm stood up, but he didn't pay too much attention to it in particular. 'Hands down. Best time ever ' Dara said. She wasn't even paying real attention to the road for that matter, she was just drumming her fingers against the steering wheel to the sounds of "Summer Jam by the Underdog Project"

'This ain't nothin' but a summer jam.. brown skin and cinnamon-' she mumbled along to the mp3 player on the dashboard. 'This is not going to be on for the rest of the trip now is it?' Sakura sighed, this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. 'Driver's pick.' Dara said on an authoritarian tone. Sasuke agreed with Erin though, he couldn't stand a song being played more than one time on a trip. 'If you don't like it. Get yourself another car' she concluded. Sasuke grabbed his opportunity as Sakura looked out the window to get up and bang the windows violently. 'How boring,' Dara said 'no one told him that the windows were bulletproof? ' Erin just flashed him a devilish smile and crawled into the front seat. 'It's more fun this way' she snickered. Sasuke sat down on Erin's spot and crossed his arms, obviously displeased with this turn of events. Dara speeded over to this shabby looking hotel and parked the car somewhere at the back. The street lights were the only source they could use to navigate with. The car park was almost filled, and Sasuke wondered why the car was parked all the way there while there were vacant spots just in front of the building.

'Girls, we made it' she exclaimed with a triumphant smile. Sasuke just seemed mesmerized by the way the woman that had been speeding, while singing out loud, was now walking away with grace. Her stride reminded him of a panther that was stalking some sort of prey. 'Men are dogs' Erin commented. As if to empathize that, Sakura slammed the car door while Sasuke didn't realize his hand hadn't moved. 'Ungrateful' she muttered as she walked away with Erin. 'WOMEN!' Sasuke yelled, his hand now lined with the car door mark. It burned like hell and he felt like attacking them, he didn't do anything wrong! Apparently they didn't assume he would run off, or they thought he was really stupid.

The girls high-fived and walked into the building, waiting for him for a few seconds before proceeding inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Droplets of the heart part 4

Warning: Nothing yet  
>Pairing: SasuSaku<br>©Ninehundredtwo & Mashashi Kishimoto  
>Dedicated to ~SasuSakulovergirl<p>

I finished this yesterday evening, I hope it's good enough to be uploaded. If you want a backtstory on whatever character mentioned in this story. Don't hesitate to tell me :P

'Did you see the look on his face?' Erin asked, linking her arm with Sakura's. They had already made it to the hotel and were now walking through a brightly lit hallway with two women in pink robes following them silently. The women didn't seem to mind that no one even tried to pretend that they were there in the first place. Sasuke trailed behind them, eyes fixated on the marble floor that reflected his face. He seemed a little bit lost, surrounded by these women, as some of the people in the lobby had already been eyeing him in a special way. Some women stood and sipped their drinks as they glanced into his general direction. None of them spoke, so all you could hear was the music that was playing softly on the radio, as he followed Erin and Sakura who were playfully poking at each other.

The hotel was anything but luxurious or even cared for. Some of the wallpaper had come off on the side, making it look like no one had been in here for at least a few years, before having this many people reside here. Or, at least that's what it sounded like for now. Erin was already bored by the prospect of a rather uneventful night. Two would have to be on guard while one of them would guard him inside the room. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed, the green sheets smelled like molt, while the bed creaked underneath his weight. 'You have to be bloody kidding me..what kind of cheap joke is-' he sighed, putting his head between his hands. In the blink of an eye, Erin had ran over to him, sat down on top and sent him lying on the bed while she sat on top of him. 'Shut up will you?' she said, smiling sweetly, after this she proceeded to push him down by using one of the pillows at the end of the bed. Her weight was crushing him, she didn't look like much, but right now he felt like he was suffocating. Inside, Erin smiled, he looked like a dying fish in the way he was flailing his arms and legs about. She ran one of her nails over his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise as the pain hit him. 'How boring' she said, then she let the pillow go and walked calmly out of the room.

'PMS..' Sasuke muttered, removing the pillow himself. He took breaths to see whether she had broken something, so far; so good. In the corridor, two female guards awaited Erin, she merely nodded at them as they then blocked the door. No one was going to stay in with him yet. 'Get on your post!' Erin yelled, flicking her hair back without giving them a second glance. The women gave her back a small bow, before moving into their respectful positions. Sakura was sitting in the lobby. While Erin was escorting Sasuke, she had managed to get into her ceremonial dress. She tried to pretend to browse a magazine, just to ward off the other females. People just kept on pouring into the hotel, there seemed to be no end to it. Inwardly, she felt like there was a possibility of her vomiting in front of all these people, so instead she tried to read something, just to take her mind off things. Sakura knew one thing all too well, more than half of the women in this hotel tonight, were definitely not human. Judging by the amount of tension in the air upon his arrival, this wouldn't end well if this stress carried on. Dara, on the other hand, didn't care. She puckered up as she looked in her hand mirror to apply some more lip balm. Out of us three, she was the only one with some sort of considered "immunity" when it came down to faults. After all, Dara was related to Maria. The women had now compromised and were now murmuring to each other in small groups. They all seemed to hate us for now, we would probably be rewarded by the end of this mission. Erin joined Dara, and apparently told her a joke, because Sakura saw her fake a smile, just for the sake of pleasing her fellow consort. The three were all wearing a cream-colored, v-neck dress with a low cut back in commemoration of finding the boy. 

The other women were either dressed in jeans, or something that was far more casual than the dresses these three wore. Because for the time being, they were the only ones to talk to Maria, their Youhei (Queen). Speaking of which, it was about time for Maria to arrive. Erin felt the change as some sort of ripple-effect. The women were now more feeling the anticipation of seeing their Maria, rather than fighting each other. It would upset her only more, and that wasn't something they were about to let happen. In a few weeks, the time would be most fruitful to present the boy to her.

In the meanwhile; Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, damn that Erin had been rough. She probably had seen it as a joke, regarding the way she had smiled earlier, but she had pressed down enough for it to become some sort of bruise. Sasuke was annoyed as he realized how short-tempered the woman really was. He had walked over to the window and was now looking at the stars from his little hotel window. The handle on it had been old and rusty, and if he tried to open it, it would probably break and attract a lot of attention, so he opted not to. His mother was probably doing the same, staring at the stars and trying to find a way of getting him back. 'Her little boy' as she used to call him. The way she would get up two hours early to make sure he ate and went to school, no matter what. Sasuke sighed as he remembered his mother watching over him every step of the way, if only she could have protected him from this fate, then she would still have been looking for a girl for him at around this time. Even he had actively participated in trying to find him a suitable wife, whereas other men were looking for women themselves, somewhere far from the village. He however preferred his mother to be part of the process, she would never pick wrong.

His stomach grumbled; remembering his mother had definitely stirred something within his system. One of the female guards came to check on him, unannounced. She quickly returned with a plate and some bread and other food that probably came from the hotel restaurant. Sasuke quietly thanked her and started scarfing down the food. Downstairs, Dara got her vibrating phone out of her bra, 'Yes Youhei, I will, at once.' She then got up and threw the hand mirror somewhere, obviously not caring where it landed. It halted against the hotel reception desk with a soft thud. 'Listen up everyone, she will be here soon, so get outside!' After this, she frantically tried to fix her own hair without the mirror. The women quietly moved outside, split into two groups and put out the red carpet. Their Youhei could appreciate a bit of glamour. The ones that were aware of the car were now fumbling with their clothes and hair before it parked in front of the carpet. Some of them stared at the red-tainted moon, fascinated by the color and the events of the day. After all, some of them had been summoned merely hours ago.

Sasuke had finished eating, and the woman had already retrieved the plate, so now he was looking at the events unfolding in front of him downstairs. He watched in awe as the car stopped and a small figure seemed to get out. Erin and the other women were dead silent, Sakura was the first one to walk up to the entrance. They all stared in awe at the petite figure that descended from the car. Her blonde hair waved slightly in the evening air, as the women were still watching silently. For the occasion she had made a high ponytail with a red ribbon that ended somewhere near her waist-line. 'Good evening ladies,' she said, her ice blue eyes scanning the area before she made another move. 'Good evening Youhei' they replied. The ladies bowed as Maria passed them in her black v-neck dress. Sakura bowed down to one knee (which was a reasonable challenge with a dress and heels) and kissed her hand, motioning for Erin and Dara to do the same. After this they followed the pink-haired girl inside, whispering frantically at each other now. 'What about this then?,' Maria hissed. 'Where are the rest of my escorts!' she yelled, shaking her tiny fists. Sakura smiled and held one of her hands. 'Right behind you' she answered with composure. 'Ah.. well. Thank you' Maria answered. 'Escort me to my room' she said, this time on a normal tone. 'We are already on our way,' Sakura answered. 'I bet you must be exhausted' she continued.

Maria pulled Sakura close to her and whispered to her 'Get rid of those stalkers, I have to talk to you in private' she merely nodded and tried to send her escorts away, wondering about what might be this important. When they wouldn't listen, she told them to instead guard the door. Maria cocked an eyebrow at the disobedience of her own security, but loved the way at least Sakura knew how to solve things. They sat down in one of the smallest rooms on the third floor, just above the club. The floor shook a little, but it didn't matter to them. The more outside noise there was, the better for them it was. Dara merely locked the door, as Erin looked expectedly at the blonde woman. 'Maria, take off the god damn veil already' Dara sighed, obviously letting go of her pretense. 'Alright, alright.. what's wrong with this, little sister?' Maria said, taking it off as if it was nothing.

'I want to see your face when you're talking to me onee-sama' she said.

'Sure.. whatever' Maria answered, motioning for Erin. 'Hey, you! Help me take this off '

Contrary to Erin's normal behavior, she meekly got up and did what was asked of her. Dara smirked and decided to go back to her normal appearance too. Her red hair turned blonde in a matter of two minutes, her eyes turned just as icy blue as her sister's and lastly, she became slightly shorter. 'Finally' Dara sighed. The two petite girls now looked at each other, oddly resembling twins. They smiled at each other, as if first seeing each other after a long time. No one but the people in this room knew, that Dara was Maria's blood sister even though she belonged to a completely different species than her sister. 'Feels good to have your old hair back,' the Youhei said, looking slightly embarrassed as she reached for Dara's hair. The sibling hadn't anticipated it and bit her. 'Sorry sis' she answered, bowing down deeply. 'It's fine. It was unexpected, that's all. Let's get down to business now shall we?' as she said this, the girly features that had been on her face disappeared. Maria had settled back into her queen mode, her brows furrowed slightly as she put her hands together.

'The boy is here?' she asked, turning to Erin.

'Yes madam,' she answered with a smile.

'Sakura found him' Dara said, slightly disappointed.

'So I've heard.' Maria answered.

'We can only take you to the door though,' Dara said. 'He sure as hell makes me hungry' she murmured. 'Don't want to be mean, but when is the last time you ate?' Sakura Inquired. ' I don't know, a week or so?' Maria replied, slightly innocent. 'We're not going to take the risk' Erin answered with a wink. 'There's food here now isn't it?' Maria said. 'Yes there is, Youhei'

'What are you waiting for then? ' she concluded 'bring me something to eat.'


End file.
